


Wibbley Wobbley

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [15]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asylum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace Holloway is summoned to an asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibbley Wobbley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Asylum_ with no indication as to what _kind_. No beta.

"Dr. Holloway, thank you for coming," Dr. Bevins greeted her with a smile and a handshake.

Grace Holloway smiled and shook his hand in return. "Not at all, Doctor. I was a little surprised by your request for my presence here." She gestured to the asylum around them. "This isn't my area of expertise at all."

"I know." The other doctor removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Once of our patients asked for you by name, however, and that's why you're here."

She raised her eyebrows at that, surprised. "Are you _sure_ it's me he wanted?"

"Positive," he assured her, putting his glasses back on. "He referred to you by your full name, identified your field, even the fact that you listen to opera during your surgeries, and have an ex-boyfriend named Brian."

"Boyfriend," Grace corrected, wondering what that meant.

Bevins nodded, consulting a pad of paper he had in his hand. "Yes, he said he'd probably still be your boyfriend. Something about his memories of that being fuzzy."

"Memories?" she repeated, caught off guard. "He claims to have memories of me?"

Another nod. "Yes. He says he travels through time and space and that he met you on New Year's Eve, 1999."

"What!?" She looked at the calendar. "That's years from now!"

Bevins sighed. "You understand now why he's here?"

"What's his name?" She was intrigued in spite of herself.

He held up the file folder that presumably held the notes and paperwork about the patient. "We call him John Smith."

"And what does _he_ call himself?" Grace guessed it was different.

"The Doctor."


End file.
